


the sound of rain

by VeloxVoid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: One particular sound reminds Felix of war. Fortunately for him, he happens to be snuggled up with his husband as the memories come flooding back.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	the sound of rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little piece written for the Dimilix Anthology's community zine! It can be downloaded for free here: https://twitter.com/dmfxanthology/status/1309655072754679808?s=20

“Do you like the sound of rain?”

Dimitri always asked such inane questions. The man liked to speak his mind – wondering about everything and posing such useless, unhelpful queries they made Felix roll his eyes.

This time though, Felix listened. Granted, he had nothing else to do, but also because he wanted to. He’d found himself wanting to listen to Dimitri more often as of late.

The sound of rain…  _ Did _ he like it?

He raised his head from Dimitri’s chest, freeing his ear of the sound of the other man’s heartbeat to listen. The bedsheets rustled with his movements, and Dimitri adjusted them delicately so that they still covered Felix’s shoulders. The two were tangled together, legs entwined and fingers interlocked, how they often awoke in the late and lazy mornings in which they didn’t have anything to attend to. Felix looked to one wall, to the row of grand windows nestled into the bricks like shimmering jewels in bedrock, and saw a foul morning outside.

The sky that was visible through the glass panes had not woken Felix up with its handsome amber glow – instead, it had scorched his eyes as the sun had risen beneath a thick blanket of clouds. At first, they’d been white – blindingly so – and flocculent: one plump cloud laid atop another across the entire morning sky. Over the hours he’d been awake, however, they had turned grey.

The rain had come down all at once, in a sheet so loud and heavy Felix had been worried about it breaking through the thin glass keeping it outside. As he looked out of them now, watching the stormy winds rattle them slightly, he felt his brow furrow.

“Don’t worry,” Dimitri said, stroking his hair softly, “we’re safe.”

And Felix rolled his eyes as he settled back into Dimitri’s shoulder. “Obviously.”

He  _ knew _ he was safe – it was foolish to think otherwise – yet something in the back of his mind tugged at him uneasily. In the arms of the man he loved, in a sturdy and unyielding castle, in a content and united country, there was nothing but safety all around him. Even so, the unrelenting rainfall reminded Felix of Enbarr.

Scarcely two years ago, fighting in their harshest and most brutal battle in the heart of Enbarr, rain had collapsed upon the Kingdom forces with the dead weight of a fallen enemy, ringing cacophonously off of shields and armour and weapons, threatening to make them yield beneath its power.

It had been devastating. Rain had stung their wounds and blinded their eyes, making the bricks slick with water as well as blood. Felix had taken a mighty injury: an uppercut to the breach of armour in his armpit that had almost severed his arm clean-off. He shuddered remembering it, seeming to feel the blinding pain all over again that had exploded throughout his every nerve and coursed through his veins like wildfire chasing dead leaves.

Feeling him shiver, Dimitri pulled the bedsheets up tighter around him until they rested by his jaw. The gesture made Felix give a little laugh, and he nuzzled further into his love’s shoulder.

“The sound of rain…” he murmured, listening once more to the hurried sound of the droplets clattering against the window. It was a dull sound – one that reminded him of his blood hitting the stone floor of the medical bay after he’d been hauled out of Enbarr’s battle. Healers had screamed through the corridors, their caterwauling mingling with the dying groans of the injured all around him, but Felix could only hear one thing through his moribund haze.

_ Drip, drip, drip, _ his blood had said as he’d collapsed into a wooden chair. The drops had pattered against the stone beneath him in the same way the rain did against the window now.

“No,” Felix said at last. “I don’t like the sound of rain."

“No?” Dimitri sounded almost dismayed, and turned his head to look into Felix’s eyes. “Why not?”

_ Because it reminds me of times I’d rather leave buried, _ he wanted to respond.  _ Because it was the only sound filling my ears as my consciousness faded and I almost died – the only sound I could hear when I nearly lost you once and for all. I don’t ever want to be reminded of that. _

Instead, he sighed and shrugged. “Because hearing rain means you’ll be stuck inside all day.” His words were truthful – he disliked the concept of rain for other reasons too, but they were not the main one. “You can’t do anything useful when it’s raining. And you know I get headaches when it storms.”

Dimitri smiled at that – such a gentle thing that made him look no more than a delicate young man, rather than the wartorn king Felix knew he was inside. “Yes, of course,” he said, but his words were just as dreamy and far-away as his adoring eyes. He tucked Felix’s loose hair behind his ears absentmindedly as he spoke.

“Are you even listening to me?” Felix growled.

“I’m always listening to you,” Dimitri responded, giving the dopey, wonky grin that often crept across his face when he looked at Felix. His hair fell across his eyes, but they shone out even still like sapphires, dancing with love. While his right was emblazoned with ragged pink scars, making the eyelid slightly lazier than the other, Felix cared not. He wouldn’t admit it in a hurry, but he considered Dimitri the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes upon. He shook his head with a rueful smile, as if to will away the memories of his slow, painful descent into loving him.

“Do  _ you _ like the sound of rain?” Felix asked, distracting himself.

Dimitri shrugged as much as he could beneath Felix’s head on his shoulder. “I’m indifferent.”

“Indifferent!?” Felix sat up, outraged. “You make all of this big romantic fuss and then tell me you don’t even  _ care _ about it?” He looked back over his shoulder at Dimitri, who began to laugh heartily.

“I like it and I don’t!” he gave in response. “On the one hand, it usually means a lazy day… Lounging in our pyjamas and making hot cocoa and reading by the fire…”

“Yes…?” Felix tried to fight back a blush at his words – those days were some of his favourites.

“But on the other, sometimes they make me glum.” And Dimitri’s tone took on a note of sadness, something charmingly melancholy behind it seeming to echo against the great stone walls. “I don’t like when the sky is grey, for it’s how my life felt when I reached my lowest point. As though everything was cold and bleak and dark.”

Felix’s chest fluttered at that for some reason; his words seemed to mimic how Felix truly felt about rainfall – reminding him of bad times. When he opened his mouth, however, no such thoughts came out. “You’re so dramatic,” he said instead.

It made Dimitri laugh. “You love it.”

“Do I?”

“Sure you do.” With a smile, Dimitri sat up too, and ran his hands through Felix’s hair some more. It almost reached the centre of his back now. “You should wear your hair down more often...” he muttered almost wistfully.

“Not a chance,” Felix grunted, swinging his legs around the bed until his feet reached the plush blue carpet beneath. “C’mon,” he muttered. “Let’s go get some hot cocoa, Boar.”


End file.
